Time on water
by themegashadowbuster
Summary: Mark visits the Goddess but with a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Mark put a Pinkcat on the water of the spring, to wish Chelsea luck, like usual the harvest goddess came out with a smile"Mark! Just in time!" she smiled at him, Mark was puzzled  
"just in time for what?"He asked  
"for my new spell! It send people back in the time when todays grandpas were young let's do this!"  
"Wai-"  
"TAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAA"  
before he could finish his sentence the goddess put the spell on hiim, he landed in a farm, somebody pulled him up  
"ummmmmmm who are you?"

The boy he looked at was a little shorter than him, brown hair brown eyes  
"...............Jack...............you?"He said in a raspy voice

"Oh I'm Mark, nice to meet you, so where am I?"  
Jack opened his mouth but no words came out, then a blonde came out  
"who's this?"She asked  
"I'm Mark you are?"  
"Oh I'm Claire, and you asked?"  
"where am I?"  
"Forget me not valley"  
"date?"  
"1997"

Damn. He thought to himself, the spell worked, the Goddess has sent him back in time, but where is his grandpa?

Mark looked blank "stupid goddess" he said to himself, Jack GLARED at him "oh sorry" Jack smiled again; Mark had noticed Claire was a little.................big. He poked her stomach  
"our little boy is on his way, isn't it great?"  
"Uhhhhhhh yea of course it is!"Mark said wondering to himself  
Jack looked rather pleased, but man if looks could kill that glare would have done murders

"Well uhhhhhh" Mark was thinking to himself, what was his grandpa named? He couldn't remember  
"want to stay here for a while?"Claire offered, Mark looked surprised, Jack turned to face her looking surprised as well  
"cause I could show you the in ^^" Jack released his breath  
"of course need to find a place for awhile" Mark agreed  
"and we will visit you, RIGHT JACK?" she nudged him, he nodded, although it was clear he didn't want to, Mark sighed, to find his grandpa will be hard, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Sighed,he didnt have any knolage of his family tree at all,he looked at Jack,who didnt like him,Mark hoped Chelsa would be alright without him  
".........worried?"Jack said in his same raspy voice.  
"yea about my friend Chelsa"  
"...............up?"  
"its nothing of youe consern"

"sorry and all" Mark said as he sweatdropped, his tummy growled  
"we need you to get to the inn right away!"  
AT THE INN  
Ruby was at the counter  
"soooo how long will be staying?"  
"a week" Mark wanted to get his money out,but he didn't have a dime to his name,but Jack paid instead,Ruby showed him to his room  
"here we are" Ruby said giving him the keys and smiling Mark went inside and Ruby left  
"yo Jack" Jack turned to face him "thanks buddy" Jack smiled and went down the stairs,witch left Mark to settle and think about what happened,Mark sighed,he didn't like going to the past and not knowing what to do,and without any money. Then somebody burst in "HI I'M KAI!"Mark fell off the bed, "well atleast i know whos grandpa this is" he thought to himself "so who are you new boy?" Kai asked him "well im Mark an-"  
"NICE TO MEET YA! BYE!" Kai left,Mark sweatdropped,he seemed to be interupted alot,he forgot where he was,the he noticed a litle note on the flowers saying "welcome!" this comforted him alittle as he layed down on his bed,thinking some more,like why did the goddess do this? Was she possesed? Loads of thoughts went though his head,then after a while he had only just noticed how dark it was,witch startled him but he tucked himself in and said "goodnight.......Chelsa." softly and went to watched him fall asleep  
"hes gonna fit right in"he smirked to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, after breakfast he strolled downwards, he saw a beach, he sighed to himself, he thought a lot, which is something he usually do, before he knew it Claire was dragging Jack  
"oh there you are! You scared us for a bit!"Said Claire grinning, Jack sighed, Mark only just realised he got up at 10 not 6 "ah sorry" he replied sweat dropping "so do you two know anyone named Kai?"  
"Yup..........he over..........there" Jack pointed to a stand, Kai was there alright, Mark fell over, then got back up and then went over to Kai  
"Yo buddy!" Shouted Kai  
"hey there, you didn't need to scare me the other day"

"Ha-ha sorry, it was fun to see your reaction though! XD"

"So uhhhhhhhh got any plans?"  
"Well just a few, come on Claire and Jack we need to go back to the farm"

AT THE FARM MARK EXPLAINED EVERYTHING  
"THE GODDESS DID THAT?........well she is trying to learn a spell that you just said" Said Claire, shocked.  
"Yea she said on the chant that my grandpa needs to say it, but she said it's going to be a little hard"  
Jack sat there, puzzled then looked at Claire  
"what?" Claire asked  
Jack shook his head; he wasn't this kid's grandpa, was he? Mark looked at him, they were having similar thoughts, but it couldn't be true, could it?

"Well when were you born?"Asked Claire  
"somewhere in the future" replied Mark

"Oh that helps!" Claire was being sarcastic, which wasn't the first time, Jack sweat dropped, then smiled then scratched his head, he was confused, not even he knew what was going on, then Jack heard something, it was raining, he sighed, one less job to do, or at least make Mark do it. Mark looked outside  
"you know this place isn't half bad, you know" Mark smiles, Claire smiles back. Jack went to bed, he wasn't in a good mood, he usually slept when he was in a bad mood, or maybe it was because he was confused, he didn't like being confused ether, just like Mark. Mark sweat dropped, "has he done his work today?" he thought smiling, this is going to be long. He thought, he decided to think on what to do. Claire watched him go, smiling, its like she knew who his grandpa was when he first came to the place and explained.


	4. Chapter 4

A thief looked out for this new person it seemed to him, he smelt the air and he knew where at night he was going to be. Meanwhile Mark studied on history, he does not know how but it might help him on his quest, he studied hard up until he saw a girl knock on his door to bring up his dinner, she looked new to him, she smiled she introduced herself and so did he  
"so your Jill?"  
"Yup and your Mark"  
"that's right"  
the two giggled, she put his lunch on the desk which he ate from then he studied more (man he likes studying) Mark never studied this hard but he knew why he had to, that goddess sent him here, he must find a way back somehow, mustn't he? "Well that's enough, I hope Claire and Jack are ok...I did tell them that I was studying, didn't I? Oh well." He thought as he carried on reading and eating at the same time(that's the only time men can multi-task) then the darkness swallowed him, he felt tired but he wanted to go to the beach, so he did so he met a white haired man looking at him.  
"why hi there" the man said walking towards him, the man put his hand in Marks pocket but Mark caught him, ashamed he dashed off, Mark checked his pocket  
"THAT BUGGER STOLE MY SUNNY ISLAND KEYS!" The thief knew the keys were no use to him so he dropped them out of the tree onto the sand and ran, Mark picked them up and asked Claire the next morning, after giving him a shout.  
"Hmmmmmmmm that sounds like Skye, he's usually like that, ignore him but catch him when the time is right." Claire told him, Mark nodded in reply, he knew who the person was, it was just getting him which is the problem now.


End file.
